


Sans Elle

by SlyKing



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Comforting Crowley (Good Omens), Fallen Angel Aziraphale (Good Omens), Hurt, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:55:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23814970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlyKing/pseuds/SlyKing
Summary: Où Aziraphale a Chuté et où Crowley essaye de lui apporter du réconfort par sa seule présence.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Sans Elle

Trois heures du matin. L'horloge tourne, saccade mes pensées de tic-tacs réguliers et infinis. Mes yeux se ferment tout seul, mon esprit s'épuise. Mon cœur bat trop fort. Il crie et hurle à ma place. Ma gorge nouée m'empêche de produire le moindre son. _Silence._

Pourtant, dehors, la circulation rythme la vie nocturne londonienne. Quelques lointains bruits de fête parviennent jusqu'ici, se répercutent en écho contre les murs de ma chambre, puis s'amenuisent avant de reprendre.  
Avec difficulté, les membres endoloris d'avoir tant souffert, je me redresse. J'ai froid. Un vent frais s'engouffre par la fenêtre entrouverte et emporte avec lui des bribes de conversations éparses. Longtemps, je reste debout au milieu de la pièce. Figé. Immobile. Mes pensées ne suivent pas mes gestes, refusent de donner pour ordre à mon corps de bouger.

Une voiture klaxonne. Je sursaute. C'est le signal. Mes jambes fébriles me portent jusqu'à la salle de bains où je m'écroule sur le siège des toilettes. La lumière agresse mes rétines. Immobile à nouveau, je reste ainsi de longues minutes avec, pour seule compagnie, ma respiration. Le froid s'insinue dans mon corps par la plante de mes pieds posés sur ces carreaux glacés.

D'ici, impossible d'entendre la ville s'agiter. Ça fait du bien, un peu de calme... Pourtant, je me sens vide de ne plus les entendre vivre au cœur de la nuit. Je ne veux pas rester seul. Trop vite, je me redresse. Je me raccroche au lavabo pour ne pas tomber. Ma tête tourne. Je reprends mon souffle et fixe mon image qui se reflète à travers le miroir. Mes yeux rencontrent le regard sombre d'un inconnu. Ses cheveux tombent lamentablement devant ses prunelles ternes, vides. L'ombre des sourires passés a déserté la commissure de ses lèvres désormais inertes et la trace de ses larmes, trop vite chassées, creusent encore des sillons sur ses joues dénuées de couleur.  
Je pose ma main sur la surface froide du verre ; mes doigts y laissent une marque éphémère.

Où suis-je passé ?  
Et Elle, où son amour est-il parti ?

Je me tourne vers la baignoire et m'agenouille devant elle pour y faire couler de l'eau. Le bruit tourbillonnant des gouttes qui s'entrechoquent écorche mes oreilles. Je reste pourtant ainsi de longues minutes, immobile. Mes yeux se ferment à nouveau, éreinté, l'esprit embrumé par une incessante vague de tristesse.

Quand ai-je cessé de vivre ?  
Et Elle, quand a-t-Elle cessé de m'aimer ?

Mon visage se penche vers l'avant. Mon front se pose contre la surface blanche de la baignoire. C'est frais. Les mots et les pensées s'échappent de mon esprit qui tourbillonne au son de l'eau qui ne cesse de couler. Peut-être va-t-elle déborder, mais je n'ai plus aucune volonté. Mes bras sont trop lourds, et ma tête, inerte, reste appuyée contre la résine.

Les minutes défilent, inexorables. Quelques gouttes heurtent le carrelage, chatouillent ma peau. Deux mains mes saisissent alors. Violents. Une décharge électrique parcourt mon corps et je me dégage d'un mouvement sec avant de reculer contre le mur, inoffensif. Je reprends pieds avec une réalité qui m'échappe pourtant. La silhouette dégingandée de Crowley s'agite. Le tourbillon de l'eau s'arrête. Une main fraîche se pose sur ma joue.  
Je détourne la tête.  
Il me force à le regarder.  
Je baisse les yeux.  
Honte. Colère. Dégoût. Désespoir. Des sentiments amers se mélangent au goût salé de mes larmes qui recommencent à couler. Ses bras m'entourent. Je le repousse lamentablement. Mes jambes cèdent sous mon poids. Il me retient. Me soutient. Me raccompagne jusqu'à ma chambre désertée. Il m'aide. Me borde. Caresse mes cheveux.  
Je le repousse encore et cache mon visage dans mes mains.

_Ne me regarde pas.  
Ne me regarde plus._

Il insiste alors que mes sanglots redoublent. Le trou béant de mon cœur se creuse d'avantage à chaque secousse. Je sens ses bras autour de moi. Ses mains dans mon dos. Ses cheveux contre ma joue. Ses murmures qui se perdent contre les murs alors qu'il essaye de me réconforter en vain. Et puis il me dit de hurler.  
Mon esprit se bloque sur ces mots. Ils deviennent alors vitaux, envahissent mon corps, ma poitrine, ma gorge.  
Donc je hurle, je m'égosille, jusqu'à ce que ma voix se brise. Et là encore, je continue en silence, soutenu par ses bras, par sa force, par sa présence. Je cris jusqu'à ce que mes forces me fassent définitivement défaut et que la douleur s'endorme pour un temps. Ma tête se repose contre l'oreiller. Mes doigts, crispés autour de la chemise de Crowley, relâchent leur prise. Mais lui ne me lâche pas. Il accompagne mes mouvements et s'allonge à côté de moi.

Dehors, les bruits de fête se sont tus. Le vent nocturne a emporté mon désespoir et l'a colporté au reste de la rue. Pendant quelques minutes, le temps s'est arrêté autour de moi. Autour de nous. Il m'a accordé un peu de répit. Ma main se glisse dans celle de Crowley pour y puiser la force d'affronter demain. D'affronter le reste de ma vie _sans Elle._

**Author's Note:**

> Merci d'avoir lu ! :D


End file.
